


Mi manchi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quarta Era [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un vecchio e stanco Sam che continua a sentire la mancanza di Padron Frodo.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Fandom: Il Signore degli AnelliPersonaggio: Sam (a Frodo)Prompt: Adesso che non sei più qui.





	Mi manchi

Mi manchi

Sam appoggiò la mano contro il vetro gelido della finestra, l’impronta delle dita rimase impressa sulla superficie appannata. Si voltò e avanzò, le assi dell’abitazione sotto la collina scricchiolarono. Arrivò a una poltrona, si voltò e vi si sedette. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò il viso, sentendo le rughe sotto i polpastrelli. Avvertiva lo scoppiettio del fuoco e si leccò le labbra secche. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, dalle altre stanza provenivano i respiri pesanti degli altri hobbit addormentati. Si grattò il dorso peloso di uno dei piedi utilizzando l’altro e sospirò.

“Padron Frodo” bisbigliò.

_ “Era stato proprio lei a dirmi di non perderlo” biascicò Sam. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e piegò il capo. Singhiozzò e si passò la mano tra i ricci capelli biondi. Gandalf si piegò stringendo il bastone e abbassò il capo, i candidi capelli bianchi gl’incorniciavano il viso. Corrugò la fronte ispessendo le rughe. _

_ “E’ tempo che lo lasci andare in pace. Ha combattuto fin troppo i suoi demoni e ce ne sono alcuni che nemmeno le tue coraggiose e possenti spalle possono portare” spiegò. Sam alzò il capo, gli occhi arrossati erano liquidi e le lacrime continuavano a scendere facendoglieli bruciare. _

_ “Come farà padron Frodo senza di me?” biascicò con voce roca. Gandalf gli appoggiò una mano sul capo e sorrise. _

_ “Voi hobbit continuate a farmi coraggio e a sorprendermi. La vostra semplicità è solo una complessità che passa inosservata, come le cose più piccoli e più folgoranti” sussurrò. Gli tolse la mano dal capo e si voltò, guardando il volto di Bilbo. Sam osservò il viso di Frodo, le iridi dei suoi occhi erano luminose e sorrideva. _

Sam sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, affondò nello schienale della poltrona e inspirò. Espirò e allargò le braccia, abbandonandole sui braccioli.

“Adesso che non sei più qui… mi manchi troppo” biascicò. Strinse le labbra e singhiozzò, chiuse gli occhi e reclinò all’indietro la testa.


End file.
